My life would suck without you
by YuTa-chan
Summary: Coz we belong together now, yeah. Forever united here somehow, yeah. You   got a piece of me, and honestly, my life would suck without you. None of them knew until one left the other. PLEASE R&R, THANKS! OuO


**A/N: **Yo! My sis was listening to this SasuNaru thingies with music in youtube and stumbled over this song 'My life would suck without you' and I just can't resist the urge to write a Shizaya fic 'bout it! So yeah here it is *u* Oh and I took out the chorus and put only the verses at first. I thought that it would be more effective if we put the chorus on the ending scene of the story. I kinda like it better like that~ **And no flames please! QnQ**

**Warnings: **Yaoi! Those who don't like yaoi, please do leave peacefully *u* Shizuo's mouth.

**Disclaimer: **Izaya is miiiiiine! Bahahah! –knocked out- author doesn't own durarara! or any of it's characters or the song ._#

**My life would suck without you**

Orihara Izaya is known to take pleasure in watching humans and predicting their moves, and these humans never failed him as they do what he predicted. Except of course, there's always this one person who'll bring you down and spoil it all.

Heiwajima Shizuo.

Izaya claims to love all humans except this one person.

"Shizu-chan isn't human, he's a monster~" that's what he'll probably say when asked why Shizuo is an exception. But it's not like it isn't mutual. Izaya thought of the said human and his furious expression, which Izaya couldn't help but giggle. Shizu-chan is like an oversized teddy bear in rage and Namie, who was typing, rolled her eyes and ignored her crazy boss. The informant wondered what would it be like to see other expressions in Shizuo's face. Like happiness for example, or…

Izaya grinned. He had just thought of a plan. He'd definitely pull out other emotions from Shizuo, whether he like it or not.

Shizuo was walking the empty streets of Ikebukuro, taking a deep drag of his cigarette before exhailing the smoke. He sniffed and frowned, this town really stinks.

"Shizu-chan! Fancy seeing you here~"

The blond turned around, gritted his teeth and stomped on the cigarette he was just smoking before, a deep scowl gracing his features.

"Fucking flea! I told you to never set foot in Ikebukuro!"

He growled. Seeing that there's nothing to grab and throw, he got more pissed, advancing towards Izaya to throw a punch, which the informant easily dodged. This was almost a daily routine which enhanced Izaya's reflexes more.

"Die already, fucking scum!"

"Ah but Shizu-chan! Don't you appreciate my existence? Ikebukuro is more fun with me in the picture~!"

"Like hell! I hope you fucking die in your sleep! I despise you as much as I despise your existence!"

"Shizu-chan can never like me huh?"

"Hah! I'd like anyone who isn't you!"

Izaya dodged another attack and jumped backwards, his head hanging low with bangs covering his face, not saying a word. Not moving an inch. Shizuo immediately noticed the change in Izaya's actions and stopped to snicker.

"The fuck is wrong with you now?"

"…"

"Oi!"

"Shizu-chan…do you really hate me that much?" Izaya asked lowly, his voice barely a whisper but Shizuo caught what he said.

"Tch, do you really need to ask?" And then, Shizuo heared a small sob and saw small droplets of tears hitting the ground. Shizuo gaped in shock. Was the flea..?

Izaya looked at him with wet, teary eyes.

"O-oi flea..what's wrong with you?" Shizuo slowly approached Izaya who shouted at him.

"Stay away! Since you hate me that much, I'll never come back to see you again!" and with this, Izaya runned out of sight, leaving a stunned Shizuo who has no idea what just happened. After a moment of just standing there, Shizuo decided to go back to his apartment. He flopped on the bed as soon as he finished taking a bath and thought about the events just a while ago with Izaya. Did he really hurt the flea's feelings? Should he..no no. What if the flea just set a trap? But he looked hurt a while ago..Shizuo sighed, frustrated and got up, left the apartment and walked straight to Izaya's.

_Guess this means you're sorry  
>You're standing at my door<br>Guess this means you take back  
>All you said before<br>__Like how much you wanted  
><em>_Anyone but me_

Izaya hummed to himself, thinking if his plan was working. He really did it so expertly. _'Maybe I should go into acting, I'm way better than Kasuka'_. Though he was kinda expecting Shizuo's statement, it still kinda felt..Izaya shook his head. He was just a little exhausted. He heard a knock at his door and grinned. He then put on his 'im-hurt' expression and opened the door, revealing Shizuo.

"..."

"..."

"What?"

"...i'm sorry" Shizuo mumbled.

"What was that?"

"I..I-I said i'm sorry, dammit!"

Shizuo felt his face flush. Damn this was embarassing. He heard Izaya giggle. The informant was so tempted to manipulate Shizuo into doing everything Izaya wants for his forgiveness but knowing the blond, he'd probably take back the apology and go in rage again. So he decided he should just give him his forgiveness.

"It's okay Shizu-chan, I forgive you~!" was his reply, in which Shizuo was dumbfounded. That went smoothly.

_Said you'd never come back  
>but here you are again<em>

After the pretty awkward incident-for Shizuo atleast-everything was normal again. Days have passed without him encountering Izaya, and he couldn't help but wonder what the flea was up to this time. His thoughts were stopped when he heard the familiar call of his arch nemesis.

"Shizu-chan~!"

"Iiiiizaaayaaaa-kuuuuunn!"

And so went the grand chase.

_Maybe I was stupid  
>for telling you goodbye<br>Maybe I was wrong for  
>trying to pick a fight<em>

None of them thought there would come a time where Izaya would leave Ikebukuro. Apparently, he needed to go to Canada because of something related to his job. He thought of this as a chance to observe other kinds of people too, and also maybe just to know the effects of this to Ikebukuro. Especially to Shizuo. Izaya walked gracefully, thinking to himself when he spotted the familiar blond hair. Izaya grinned to himself and called.

"Shizu-chan~!"

"Iiiiizaaayaaaa-kuuuuunn!" as usual, Shizuo chased him, throwing objects that he avoided easily. He then stopped running and said.

"Guess what, Shizu-chan! I have something to tell you~!" Shizuo surprisingly stopped and glared at him.

"What!" he snapped.

"Shizu-chan, i'm leaving Ikebukuro for good~!"

"..." Shizuo didn't know how to react. He doesn't even know if he should believe it or not. He scoffed and grinned.

"Good then! Finally listening to my words. Parasites like you should stay out of Ikebukuro."

"Yes yes, so much for a farewell" Izaya pouted a little then decided it was time to go. He turned around and waved his right hand at Shizuo, his hair and fur-trimmed coat swayed as the wind blew softly. And he knew that that might be his last image of Izaya. Shizuo felt his heart clench.

_I know that i've got issues  
>but you're pretty messed up too<br>Either way I found out  
>I'm nothing without you<em>

Shizuo's face was contorted in a serious expression, like he was thinking something deeply. Could it be that Izaya decided to leave because of his uncontrolled temper and violent ways? Shizuo snorted. Like that would make the flea go. Izaya wasn't exactly normal himself. Something like that wouldn't make him leave.

Tom was beginning to worry for Shizuo. He seems to be out of it lately, eversince Izaya left. Tom patted Shizuo on the shoulder, asking if he was alright.

"I'm good, Tom-san. Sorry, I was just a little bit distracted."

"Shizuo, why don't you go home now? I mean, i've finished collecting money so you don't really have to do anything. Besides, I have to meet someone. Okay?" Shizuo nodded and headed home silently, kicking pebbles out of his way. It was little bit lonely without the flea to chase around, though he hated to admit. Now that he think about it, he always felt better after chasing Izaya, since he'd be able to let out all his frustrations and stress. Also, he almost spend most of his time thinking of ways to kill Izaya. Now that he's not here anymore, there's nothing to do.

Meanwhile, Izaya stared outside his apartment window, gazing at the lights that illuminated the darkness of the night. _'It's so different here, yet so similar' _he thought. The people there were also easy to manipulate, just like people in Ikebukuro. Only, there's no one to bring him down and spoil it now. It seems there's really only one Shizuo in the world. He longs to see the stupid protozoan again. It's so boring without him.

_Being with you is so disfunctional  
>I really shouldn't miss you<br>But I can't let you go_

That was it. Shizuo couldn't take any more of it. He needed Izaya here and he needed him NOW. Shizuo slammed the door shut as he went out to search for someone to help him find or contact the stupid flea. He clenched his fists and stomped his way, brooding, and the people avoided going near him in fear of being suddenly attacked.

"Shiiiizuuu-chaaan~ don't look so scary, you're scaring people away~!"

Shizuo could swear his heart skipped a beat and his breathing stopped. He whipped around, eyes a little wide and expecting, and saw the familiar crimson eyes staring at him. When he found his breath again, he walked towards Izaya so fast you'd think he was running. Since Izaya didn't sense any attack coming, he stood still. Shizuo stopped infront of Izaya, looking at him as if he was making sure that he was really Izaya, that he wasn't hallucinating.

Then the blond grabbed the back of his head and took him in a bruising kiss. Izaya's eyes automatically closed as he kissed back, his hands wrapping around Shizuo's neck. There were tounges fighting for dominance and teeth clashing and none of them cared that they were in the middle of the street. They both needed this. Needed each other and they only realized it when they were apart. Shizuo's tounge made it's way inside the informant's mouth and explored every inch of it. Izaya moaned at this and pulled Shizuo, deepening the kiss further.

Meanwhile, the people stared, their mouths agape as they thought it was an apocalypse. Never in their life they thought this two would be seen kissing. Except...

"Dotacchin! Look look! Izanyan and Shizuo kissing! See? I told you they-mph!"

"Erika, please calm down."

_Cause we belong together now, yeah  
>Forever united here somehow, yeah<br>You got a piece of me  
>and honestly<br>My life would suck without you_

Finally breaking the kiss, they just stared at each other for a moment, then Izaya rested his chin on Shizuo's shoulder.

"Why..." Shizuo started.

"It was so boring there without you, Shizu-chan. I thought i'd die of boredom and I just couldn't help but go back~"

"Hn, Ikebukuro has been peacefull without you, you know. And now you're here again." Izaya giggled.

"I missed you too, Shizu-chan."

And then the days were back like how it should be once again, and people couldn't believe they actually missed seeing these two fighting. After seeing them kiss, they thought they wouldn't fight anymore but guess they were wrong. Though they didn't really mind, since there was now a certain passion to it that they could not explain.

"Flea! Why the fuck is there semen floating on my milk!" Shizuo hollered and Izaya wasn't fazed at all.

"Wow! I'm surprised you could actually identify it when they're both white~!"

"Damn it! Fuck you Izaya!"

"Not now Shizu-chan, my ass still hurts from last night~!"

_Cause we belong together now, yeah  
>Forever united here somehow, yeah<br>You got a piece of me  
>and honestly<br>My life would suck without you_

**OWARI**

**A/N: Okay, that may suck really bad but still! Please leave a review! ;n; It's the only thing that makes authors happy after they write a story. It won't cost anything, it won't hurt, and it would only take a little bit of your time so please do! *bows* thank you very much! Reviews are so very much appreciated!** OuO


End file.
